Violet Skylark
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: The sequel to NARAKU'S END. Ikimono's daughter wants revenge for something on Amai. Ryo, the idiot son of Yura of the Hair, wants to help. Read the whole review on my bio.! K, it's good. R+R


Okay, here's my story I said about in my bio! VIOLET SKYLARK. I recommend you read NARAKU'S END to better understand this.  
  
anywayz,DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha and company, but I do own Hibari,Ryo, and Amai. Thank you.  
  
VIOLET SKYLARK  
  
***********************************************  
Three years after NARAKU'S END  
***********************************************  
It was a fairly average day in Sengoku Jidai for Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Myoga had gone three years ago and not come back. He was alive, but Inu-Yasha had been more pissed than ever before at that time.  
  
Kagome, who was now 18, leaned back and stretched as they walked. Inu-Yasha looked at her. She had grown a little since he had first met her. And recently, she had stopped making such frequent visits to her own time. That made Inu-Yasha happy. It was nice to have her around a lot.  
  
"What are you staring at?"Kagome snapped.  
  
"Nothing, wench,"he nastily replied.  
  
"Wench?! How dare you call me that after all we've been through for three damn years!"  
  
"Well you are one. No point in denying the truth."  
  
"Dammit, Inu-Yasha, SIT!"  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha arguing so violently. He thought about what Inu-Yasha had just said, 'no point denying the truth.'  
  
He rolled his eyes and whispered to Sango and Shippo,"He's always denying the truth about him and lady Kagome, so he should follow his own word."  
  
Sango gave him the fish eye and told him,"That's not funny; just stupid."  
  
Shippo, who had also grown, asked,"What is a 'wench' anyway. I know it's a bad thing that applies for women, but WHAT exactly is the deffinition?"  
  
Miroku sighed and said,"A wench is a woman with bad sexual habits."   
  
Shippo blinked and nodded. Kagome finally yelled 'sit' one last time and walked away. So no one could see, she smiled at the Inu-Yasha. He smiled back and then got up. He muttered curses under his breath.  
  
"Hey look! A campfire! Let's go see who it is!" Kagome barked, running off.  
  
"Lady Kagome, that would be an unwise decision. It might be Amai waiting for us," Miroku advised.  
  
Kirara's fur bristled at the mention of Amai and she transformed into her large version.  
  
"Calm down. We don't know yet. It's okay," Sango reassured her kitty demon.  
  
Kagome, though, had already left. "Damn her!"Inu-Yasha worriedly muttered.  
  
He jumped up and ran to find her. Suddenly, he heard her scream and a bunch of rogue Samuri laughing.  
  
"Kagome!"Inu-Yasha yelled loudly.  
  
  
  
"Help me!" She cried faintly.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him and soon he saw Kagome. She was held by the biggest warrior,who held his hand over her mouth. She looked horrified by what she was about to do, but did it anyway.   
  
*~Chomp~*She bit his hand with all her might.  
  
"Damn Bitch,"he grunted, holding his bleeding hand up and leting her scramble a few feet away.   
  
"Oh, disgusting!Pthlew"she spat.  
  
'That's my Kagome,' Inu-Yasha thought. He jumped with his "Iron Reburst Soul Stealer!" and freed Kagome.  
  
  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha, and I'm sorry about the fight earlier,"Kagome quietly said, hugging Inu-Yasha tightly.   
  
He hugged back.  
  
A rustling in the treetops was heard, but nobody cared.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hibari's POV!  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'Oh yuck!' Hibari thought from her position in the treetop.  
  
"What a way to sleep. First I end up sleeping in a tree, then some human and hanyou hafta come along. What is this, 'Make Hibari's day as bad as possible' day?"Hibari muttered.  
  
She smiled."I'm talking to myself again."  
  
And to that, she answered,"I know."  
  
Then,"I have it! I'll bother those two mates. They're down there, right below me. I could just...."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I'll do."  
  
She pulled out her left hand and whispered,"Come water."  
  
A large, shimmereing sphere of water floated just above her hand now. She turned it and let it fall on the lovebird's heads.  
*****************************************************  
"Hey! What the hell was that?"Kagome wondered, soaking wet.  
  
"I have not a clue, but will find out,"Inu-Yasha promised.  
  
He was about to kiss Kagome and run up the tree[A/N: yes, they kiss. Kikyo's gone, so IY has no qualms. I mean, It's been 3 years. What do you expect?]   
when they heard Sango calling them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Kagome! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, Sango!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Ah, thank Buddha you're safe,"Miroku appeared.   
  
"Damn!"A voice above them said.  
  
Shippo and Kirara had appeared as well and they looked up.  
  
"'o's dare?"Shippo stupidly asked, barely moving his jaw.  
  
"Ah, well! Might as well show myself,"the feminine voice from above laughed.  
  
She jumped and floated gently to the ground, like a feather on the wind. She had thick violet hair that fell to her elbows, and large, slanted eyes. The iris' were the same violet shade as her hair, and the pupils were a pale purple color. Even the eyebrows and eyelashes were the dark purple.  
  
The girl was short, but thin and good looking. She wore a long white robe over a short purple dress. A sivler neckless with the star of David in a circle was around her neck. It was a sign of evil.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Hibari and here ta pick on ya!"she smirked.  
  
"You can't possibly do anything, little girl,"Shippo smarted.  
  
"Call me a 'little girl' when you aren't looking straight up at me,"Hibari advised.  
  
She flicked Shippo on the nose and strutted to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Your widdle wench bites hard. You better look out when-"Hibari said loud, then whispered the rest into Inu-Yasha's ear.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned red and made to bonk the girl on the head, but she floated away.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah. No violence now,"She sang.  
  
Inu-Yasha was lunging forward when a vaguely familliar scent filled his sensative nose. 'Yura of the hair?' he thought confusedly.  
  
Suddenly, a pale boy with black hair and eyes arrived, combing hair.  
  
"'Ello. I'm Ryo, son of Yura! Thanx for killing my mom. She was a stupid bitch,"the boy, Ryo, stupidly said.  
  
"Oh no! Not you! Anyone but you. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE RYO!"Hibari insanely babbled.  
  
"But my love-! Our wedding is in a few days!"Ryo cried.  
  
"Marry yourself! I HATE YOUR GUTS!!!!! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?" Hibari shrieked.   
  
She held out her right hand and a wind rose up. Her robe flew crazily and she was lifted off the ground. Her form changed to a dark purple cloud and she floated away angrily.  
  
Ryo watched her go, then turned to the group. "So, what's for eating?"he asked.  
  
The group did a faceplant and didn't wonder anymore why the girl-demon-called Hibari hated the oni Ryo so much. He was a complete idiot.   
  
****************************************  
That's enough for this chapter. Yes, Hibari is kind of crazy, but she's a lot like me. I changed her from her original personality, except I look nothing like her.  
  
Anywho, read and review!  
  
(Hey, I'm such a poet, don't I know it!)  
  
`Milana Pashmina` is over and out 


End file.
